The present invention relates to a golf swing training device and, more particularly, to a training device for enhancement of a golfer's putting stroke.
One factor in promoting a smooth and efficient putting stroke is to maintain the relationship between the moving parts of the body and the golf club, and the non-moving parts of the body during the execution of the actual stroke. In particular, it is desirable to maintain the arms and hands of a golfer and the golf club, at the same distance to the torso during the execution of the stroke.
There are many golf swing training devices in the nature of harnesses and the like for facilitating the correct swinging of a golf club and for creating a repetitive golf swing. Among these are the following. U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,513 to Fisher relates to a golf training apparatus including a neck engaging loop, a belt and a base, all of which are connected by means of a cord in an effort to maintain the golfer's body parts relatively constant during the execution of a stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,551 to Shouse shows a golf training device including a base plate for locating the feet, a loop for encircling the neck, and a connector between the base and loop having an adjustable break-away coupling which will disengage if an incorrect golf swing is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,589 to Arena shows a golf swing training device including a flexible, non-stretchable cord forming a loop from the golfer's hands around his neck through an aperture on the ground surface and back to the user's belt. The device maintains the golfer in a proper position while pivoting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,640 to Grander is directed to a golf swing training device including a harness adapted to fit about the shoulders and torso of the user and which includes a V-shaped suspended assembly connected to the grip of a training club. The V-shaped elements are maintained at substantially the same tension during the critical areas of the swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,099 to Radkadovich shows a golf swing training device formed of an elastic loop which is fixed to the body of the player and disposed so that it rests on the shoulders and chest of the user. The handle of the club is laid inside the loop and pushed downward and outward by the left hand to stretch the loop during the swing to create control of the user's arms. Ideally this results in a perfect level swing plane and squaring of the club face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,060 to Dalbow relates to a stroke enhancing device including a harness having a loop which extends around one shoulder of a golfer and includes an end which is held by a golfer in his leading hand to maintain the arms in proper position during the execution of a golf swing.
The present invention relates to a golf swing training apparatus specifically designed to enable a golfer to form a repetitive, consistent putting stroke. The device includes an adjustable loop worn around the neck of the user and includes a flexible, weighted, flat sided strap or ribbon extending downwardly from the loop to be engaged by the hands of the user during the execution of a stroke. The strap or ribbon includes a metal ring having sufficient wieght to cause the strap or ribbon to hang straight down in a vertical direction from the neck engaging loop when it is worn by a golfer. In use, the loop is placed around the neck of the golfer and the strap or ribbon falls downwardly slightly away from the body of the user when the golfer assumes a natural set up for executing a putting stroke such that the head is slightly bowed forwardly and the body slightly bent over toward the ball. To practice the invention, a golfer places the weighted ring over the butt end of the grip or handle to locate the strap in place next to the handle of the golf club. The golfer then places a flat side of the ribbon or strap against the handle of the club while making his normal grip, holding the strap flat against the handle of the putter. Gripping the strap against the club handle limits movement of the handle and creates the tension between the golfer's hands and his upper shoulders and neck. Holding the strap prevents the golfer from extending his hands further away from his shoulders than the relative distance established by the length of the strap. Because the strap is relatively thin compared to the handle of the putter, there is no interference when the strap is grasped. Maintaining a firm grip on the strap against the club handle during the stroke, maintains the length of the arc between the user's hands and his shoulders, aiding the player to develop a consistent stroke while maintaining the putter head square to the target and along a preselected target line.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of a golf training device to enable a golfer to develop a smooth, consistent and repeatable putting golf stroke.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf training device which is simple in structure and does not interfere with the golfer's placement of his hands on a putter when using the device to train the golfer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.